The New God
by ktmossman0
Summary: Annabeth Leaves Percy when he was planning to propose to her. He's Devastated but when the gods offer him immortality again he accepts, becoming the newest Olympian he didn't realize what he'd be getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note, This is another one of my stories from wattpad, but this is actually the rewrite. The original and its sequels are still available on wattpad but the original version of this story has spelling and grammar errors and there are some aspects of the plot that I don't like anymore. if you are interested in reading the original though it is called Percy Jackson the New God.**

 **Percy's Point of view**

I was Helping a son of Hermes with his swordsmanship, I remembered that his name was Kevin, and he had been having a tough time learning how to use a sword, so I'd agreed to try and help him out. We fought so I could see how good he already W, and Eventually I disarmed him with the technique Luke had taught me before giving him a few more tips on how to improve. After that, I left the sword arena and started looking for Annabeth.

I was nervous since I was planning to propose to her later today. I knew I loved her and I was pretty sure that she loved me too, but I was still nervous that she'd refuse. It seemed my nerves were justified since that day certainly didn't end the way I'd hoped. When I was looking for Annabeth I got distracted and bumped into someone, that someone ended up being Annabeth's half-brother and second in command Malcolm.

I apologized for bumping into him before I asked, "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

He answered, "Yeah last time I saw her she was in our mom's cabin working on something,"

I thanked him and then started in the direction of the Athena cabin. When I got there, I went inside and went over to Annabeth who was sitting at the desk working on something. I didn't have the slightest idea what it was, but I didn't bother asking since it probably wouldn't make much sense to me anyway.

"Annabeth will you meet me at the beach after dinner?" I asked, a little nervous even then even though I hadn't asked the big question yet. Although it probably sounded crazy I was still nervous that Annabeth would refuse when I did ask her. I thought I had a pretty good idea of how she felt about me but despite that, I couldn't help but worry.

I just had a feeling that something would go wrong, and I hoped that Annabeth wouldn't refuse. As the rest of that day passed I just couldn't shake my nerves. instead, I just tried to hide them since no one else knew what I planned to do. After dinner, I walked to the beach and Annabeth was there waiting for me. As I walked toward her I could see that her expression was different than it normally was around me. Normally when we spend time together her happiness would be obvious since it shined through in her bright smile and her normally intimidating gray eyes. That night though, she didn't seem happy, she just looked calm and determined. Before I could say anything, Annabeth spoke first. She said, "Percy we need to talk,"

At those words, I got even more worried since that phrase doesn't usually mean anything good. I was wondering what was wrong, had I done something wrong? Did she not feel the same way about me that I did her? I thought of the ring box that was in my pocket and it seemed to get heavier as I started to think that maybe this night wouldn't end the way I had hoped and that all the worries I'd had almost all day might have been justified.

I found the nerve to ask, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She replied, "It's me, I should have realized it before now, I can't work on Olympus and be with you, besides, I don't feel it anymore, and you've gotten us in more trouble than most demigods have to go through. I think I've had enough,"

After those words left her mouth I was hoping I heard her wrong or misunderstood her. I know I probably sounded like an idiot, but I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Due to that, I had to ask, "Enough of what?"

I know I sounded like a complete idiot, but I guess I just needed her to say it again before I could bring myself to believe that she'd actually said the words I just heard. Looking at me like I was an idiot she replied, "I've had enough of our relationship Percy, I'm sorry but we're done, I don't have enough time to be with you and I don't feel it anymore. Besides, it was technically your fault that we fell into Tartarus,"

I was even more shocked by her last statement than I was by her breaking up with me, but my shock quickly became anger as I snapped, "What the Hades Annabeth! I fell into Tartarus for you and this is how you repay me! Why do you think I asked you to come here!"

"For a date?" she said, not catching on to what my reason had been.

Furious, I replied, "No you bitch I was going to propose to you, but clearly you don't deserve that since you'd pick your work over me when I would do basically anything for you!"

I noticed that my emotions were causing the waves to hit the shore harder than usual, but I honestly didn't care as I let them slam against the shore as I took out the ring, and flung it as far away as I could manage. After that, I walked away from my now ex-girlfriend still furious with her. As I walked away Annabeth didn't move or say anything, I think she was too stunned by what I had just said and done.

I did go to the campfire but I didn't sing along since I just wasn't really in the mood for cheery music right then. I got a few looks from the different campers, I guessed my mixed emotions showed on my face. The Apollo campers didn't even glare at me for not singing along.

I wasn't sure how to feel about Annabeth leaving me, on one hand, I was furious with her, She picked her work over me when I would sacrifice my own life for her without a second thought, I'd fallen to Tartarus to protect her and nearly died down there several times. Not only that but I was also angry with her for blaming things on me when they weren't even my fault. For one, our fall into Tartarus wasn't my fault, if she wanted to lay blame the best person to blame was probably Arachne.

As for me being to blame for most of the danger we've been in over the years, that was also a load of minotaur dung, sure being a child of the big three meant that I attract quite a few monsters but that doesn't mean that everything we've gone through was my fault. I could think of at least one situation that could be blamed on her, but mostly I just chose to blame Kronos and Gaea for starting the wars.

I wasn't just angry at her though I was also devastated, I'd thought our relationship was fine up until she'd told me otherwise. I honestly didn't know what to do now, my heart felt like It was trampled by a charging minotaur, I'd loved her so much and she'd just gone and betrayed me. I was having a hard time accepting what had happened, I honestly wasn't sure if I could live without her. I was also thinking that I might have to leave camp for a while.

I decided to leave the campfire early since I wasn't enjoying myself and I planned on going to my cabin and going to bed a little earlier than usual. As you may have guessed that's not what actually happened. While I was on my way to my cabin I noticed two people on the beach, and they appeared to be involved in a rather heated make-out session. At first, I was going to assume that it was probably one of the daughters of Aphrodite with her boyfriend but I couldn't shake the thought that her hair was a lot like Annabeth's.

It was almost like I was in a trance as I took a few steps closer to the pair in order to either confirm or disprove what I was afraid of. Once I got a better look at the girl the pain and anger that still raged within me from my encounter with Annabeth earlier doubled as I realized that the girl was in fact Annabeth. So she wasn't just a self-centered bitch but apparently, she was also a liar. I decided I didn't want to stay at camp any longer so I headed toward the waves that were once again pounding the shoreline.

I doubt Annabeth and whoever that little twerp who had stolen her away from me was even noticed as I hurried past them while trying to avoid looking at them. Even though I purposefully looked away from them I couldn't help but hear them as they carried on. Between the pain and anger that was raging within me I half hoped that they would stay at it for so long that the harpies would get them.

I couldn't help but wonder how long Annabeth had been cheating on me. I hadn't stayed long enough to get a good look at the guy so I wasn't sure who he was but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. I just hurried into the water and kept swimming until I was out where the water was rather deep. Tears had started to fall down my face even before I entered the water but even once I went under I still continued crying.

well it wasn't exactly like normal crying, instead of running down my face the tears basically just merged with the rest of the saltwater that surrounded me. I let myself sink to the ocean floor. Fish swam by me, some came over and asked me what was wrong but I really didn't feel like talking about it. When I chose not to open up to them most of them swam off. At one point a hippocampus came up to me and told me that if I wanted to go see my dad it would take me.

I told it I didn't want to bother him, or at least not that late at night. I might consider going to see him in the morning but I doubted he wanted to see me that late at night, but then again I didn't even know if the gods had to sleep. I eventually fell asleep right there on the ocean floor, the breakup still dominating my mind. I couldn't help but wonder why the fates had to be so cruel, couldn't I even have one good thing happen in my life? Hadn't I done enough to deserve some Happiness?

That night like most other nights I had a dream, but unlike most nights it was actually kind of pleasant. That was a relief after everything that had happened that day but I couldn't help but wonder why I was seeing the scene before me. In the dream, I saw a blonde woman she was wearing a two-piece swimsuit and she was obviously at a beach since she was standing out in the water.

She seemed to be looking at something so I followed her gaze. I saw that she was watching a young boy who was happily splashing and playing in the water. I guessed that the boy was probably her son even though when I looked at him I saw that his hair was black rather than blond. I just assumed that the boy probably got his father's hair colour. As I looked at him I saw that the boy had gold eyes with flecks of sea green in them. I was thinking that was an unusual eye colour and was about to get a closer look at boy's mother but the dream ended before I got the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Point of view**

I woke up to the sound of two people talking, I listened for a bit and soon realised that the voices belonged to my father and my half brother Tyson. I hadn't seen Tyson or my dad in a while so I was kind of looking forward to seeing them but I didn't reveal the fact that I was awake just yet as I listened to a little more of their conversation. Sure I was technically eavesdropping but I soon realised that they had been talking about me.

I listened as my dad said, "I don't know, he seems fine physically, but a neried brought him here since she was concerned about him, from what I've heard he was rather upset last night,"

I heard Tyson ask, "Can I talk to him?"

Dad replied, "Let him rest, you can talk to him when he wakes up," I think dad started to leave after that but I decided to reveal the fact that I was awake.

Tyson obviously noticed when I opened my eyes since he said, "Brother,"

Tyson's words got my dad's attention so he turned around and looked at us. A smile crossed his face as he saw me awake, but behind it, I was pretty sure I could see concern. He came to my bedside before asking, "Percy what's wrong?"

I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to tell him without bursting into tears again, and that wasn't really something I wanted to do in front of my dad. I steeled myself before forcing out the words that would explain what happened the day before and why I was so upset. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish explaining without crying and as I explained how Annabeth had betrayed me Tyson began to get upset. Dad did his best to comfort us both as I tried to get my emotions under control. To try and make me feel a bit better dad said, "She wasn't the right person for you Percy, you can move on and find someone else, just give it time,"

As an afterthought, he added, "Just don't pick another Athena Spawn,"

Despite my current mood I couldn't help but let out a halfhearted chuckle at that last statement. I knew that even though he had never really tried to get us to break up, dad hadn't been particularly happy that I was dating Annabeth since she was the daughter of his rival, Athena. Since my emotions were mostly under control by then I said, "I won't dad,"

Next, I said, " I don't know what to do dad, I can't go back to camp, and I don't really want to go to camp Jupiter either,"

I knew I technically could go home and stay with my mom for a while but I didn't want to worry her or put her in danger. She already had enough on her plate since Paul had died several months ago. He'd died in a car crash when he was on his way home from Goode. His death had hit mom hard although I think she is doing better now.

Ever since I returned to camp for the summer I've been visiting every so often just to keep her company. Paul's death had saddened me, after all, he had accepted me and mom as well as the truth about me when most people would have thought we were crazy. For all those reasons I didn't really know what I was going to do now that I didn't want to return to camp or go to camp Jupiter.

Dad didn't reply to my question right away and I guessed he was probably thinking about what to say. Eventually, his expression changed, making me wonder what he had come up with. I didn't find out right away though since when he spoke again he simply said, "I have an idea we are leaving,"

I looked at him kind of confused before asking, "Where are we going?"

He replied, "To Olympus,"

I was still rather confused since I didn't know how that was going to help after all, most of the gods didn't really like me that much so I didn't know what dad thought they were going to do to help me. Despite my confusion, I didn't bother arguing and we left after Tyson finally calmed down.

Once we arrived in the throne room I assumed that dad would probably be calling a meeting, I mean why else would he have brought me here? Dad banged his trident on the floor and then went over to his throne and sat down on it. I stayed standing in the center of the room as the other Olympians began to arrive. I still had no clue what dad was planning but it was a bit too late to ask questions now.

After all the gods were there and sitting in their thrones Drama queen, oops I meant Zeus asked, "Brother why did you call this meeting?"

Dad replied, "I called this meeting because I believe that my son deserves to be rewarded for everything he has done for us. Zeus, he retrieved your master bolt and prevented it from falling into father's hands, he also freed your daughter from her tree,"

Dad continued, "He led Camp Half-Blood In the battle against father's forces while you all fought Typhon and I fought Oceanus,"

"He went through much pain to ensure that Hara's plan to defeat Gaea succeeded, and he helped to end the feud between Greeks and Romans,"

"He saved Athena's daughter numerous times, He even fell into Tartarus with her when he could have just let her fall," As he said that last one dad's gaze seemed to land on Athena for a moment as if he was trying to get her to drop her dislike for me and see everything I had done for her.

Dad continued, "He doesn't believe that Demeter and Aphrodite's children are weak, he believes they are heroes just like any other demigod,"

"He respects Hestia and Hades as Powerful Olympians,"

"He saved Artemis from Atlas, and he is the only male demigod that she respects and trusts,"

"He told everyone that Aphrodite's daughter and Hermes's son were heroes even though they helped the Titans,"

"He retrieved Hade's helm of darkness and brought honour to him and his children,"

"He saved Ares' daughter from Polyphemus and gave her all the credit for retrieving the golden fleece, he also helped her retrieve Ares' chariot,"

"He was partially responsible for Apollo finding a new oracle,"

"He almost got killed while doing a favour for Hephaestus, and he remembers his son as one of the greatest heroes,"

"He retrieved Hermes' Caduceus, and he protected Dionysus' son Pollux after he lost Castor,"

"My son has done far more than any other hero has, even Heracles hasn't accomplished as much as Percy has, he as defeated the minotaur, Kronos, Medusa, Polybotese, the furies, and many others,"

After dad finished his speech about me the gods were all stunned into silence, that must be a first, and honestly so was I. Sure I knew everything he said was technically true but I had help for most of that, Annabeth, Grover, or some of my other friends were usually helping to do must of that.

Regardless it was obvious now that dad wanted to reward me somehow and the only thing I could think of was that he was trying to convince the other gods to offer me immortality again, If that was the case I wasn't sure what I would do, I thought about it as I waited to find out if that was what dad was trying to do. I knew I didn't want to go to either of the camps but did I really want to be immortal? I would decide once I found out if that was what dad had actually been planning all along. Drama queen, oops I meant Zeus said, "Brother why are you telling us this?"

Dad replied, "I believe my son deserves to be rewarded for everything he has done for us, Without him the last two wars might have been lost. The last time we offered him the gift he refused, however this time I believe he will accept,"

That statement made me sure that dad was trying to convince the other gods to offer me immortality again but I still wasn't sure what I would do if they agreed, the last time they'd offered it to me I'd refused mostly because of Annabeth but now I certainly wasn't going to refuse because of her since she'd betrayed me. I knew I technically still had mom and my friends at the two camps but I would still visit them whether Zeus liked it or not.

I might just have to do it a bit less often. Dad finished by saying, "I believe we should make my son Perseus a god, and not just a minor god, I think he should become the fifteenth Olympian,"

Okay I certainly hadn't been expecting that, I'd just assumed that I would probably get the same offer I'd gotten the last time but no, Dad was trying to convince the others to make me an Olympian Even after hearing basically everything I'd done since I found out that I was a demigod I wasn't so sure that the other gods would agree to it, after all, most of them don't really like me.

Not to mention that I had refused immortality once before so I doubted Zeus would really want to make an even bigger offer now. And then there was also the fact that I was pretty sure most of the gods would rather kill me than make me their equal.

Athena was the first to speak up after dad finished speaking, I wasn't all that shocked when she practically yelled, "What about my daughter!"

I guess that even though she certainly hadn't been pleased by me being with Annabeth she still didn't want me to hurt her by leaving her, she obviously didn't know yet that Annabeth was the one who had ditched me and was the reason why I was there in the first place. Dad answered her question for me while glaring at her, "Your daughter ended their relationship when he was going to propose to her, he also found out not long afterward that she had been cheating on him!"

Disbelieving, Athena replied, "Annabeth wouldn't do that,"

I spoke up before the two of them ended up in a full-blown argument over me and Annabeth, "Lady Athena, I swear on the river Styx that what my dad just told you is true, Annabeth did break up with me when I'd been planning to propose to her yesterday evening. Last night I also found out that she'd been cheating on me"

When I didn't get blasted to smithereens Athena stayed silent probably having a hard time accepting that her favorite daughter would do something like that. That was when the other gods began to speak up. Some of them argued while others were asking questions some of them seemed to be in favour of me becoming a god while others weren't so fond of the idea.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do if they decided to accept Dad's idea, would I accept and become an Olympian, or would I stay mortal? I knew I didn't want to return to camp since that would just remind me of what I no longer had. Camp Jupiter wouldn't be a whole lot better since they would probably ask a lot of questions about things I really didn't want to talk about and it would also remind me of things I really didn't want to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's Point of view**

As the gods continued to bicker about what to do I was trying to decide how to answer if they did decide to go along with dad's idea. I knew that becoming a god could be a new start for me, but was that what I really wanted? It was hard to make up my mind with the gods yelling, and it seemed like I wasn't the only person annoyed by the bickering. Hestia raised her voice to be heard over the others and said, "Enough! this yelling isn't getting us anywhere we need to make a decision!"

After Hestia practically yelled at them the rest of the Olympians shut up, I guess when Hestia yells the others know it's best not to argue. The gods talked more quietly for a bit before Zeus finally said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Poseidon is right, all in favour of making Perseus Jackson a god and a member of this council?"

Most of the gods raised their hands I noticed that Dionysus hadn't, but then again he has never really liked me to begin with. For that matter, he seems to hate all demigods except for his own kids. Even Ares raised his hand, although I guessed he only did it for the same reason he'd been pleased with me getting offered immortality the last time and that was because he could beat me up and I would just come back. If that was the reason why he agreed with it I knew I wouldn't let him use me as a human punching bag.

As for the others, my dad's speech must have really gotten through to them. I was honestly surprised that so many of them had agreed to it. As I was still thinking about what I wanted to do Dad looked at me with a hopeful expression and asked, "Son will you accept?"

I thought for a minute I could forget about Annabeth, I wouldn't have to worry about monster attacks or the gods possibly trying to kill me. It could be a new start, Deciding that it was my best option at that moment since I'm pretty sure the look on Zeus' face meant that if I didn't accept this time he might try to blast me with his master bolt. Regardless of whether he would or not, I decided I wanted a change so I said, "It would be an honour to become a god and a member of the Olympian council,"

After those words left my mouth Dad looked to be the happiest I had ever seen him he had a bright smile on his face as he looked at me happily, I knew he was proud of everything I'd done over the years, and he had told me before that I was his favourite son. Without a word The gods stood and began chanting in ancient Grek, I only understood bits and pieces of what they said but I guessed that they were beginning the process of making me a god, whatever that was.

I stood there not feeling any different until I saw a ball of golden light form in front of the gods, it seemed to float there for a moment before it started coming toward me. When it reached me it entered my chest and that's when I felt it, I felt excruciating pain similar to how I felt when I bathed in the river Styx I managed to keep it the scream that was threatening to escape my mouth.

When it stopped I could see that my dad was looking down at me worriedly. That was when I saw a flash and seconds later I saw the fates standing in front of me. I'd seen them three times before and honestly, that was three more times than I wanted to see them but anyway, after they appeared they announced, "All hail Perseus Jackson god of time, waves, tides, swordsmanship, loyalty, and heroes. The fifteenth Olympian,"

The gods looked rather shocked by me getting time as one of my domains and honestly I was as well. Looking at the fates Zeus said in confusion and annoyance, "But heroes are my son's domain,"

The fates replied, "We believe Perseus is more deserving of the title, we also wish for him to have more freedom from the ancient laws so he can help your children when they need it since you seem to believe that they don't," basically the fates gave us all a general idea of what laws I would have to follow, and what ones I didn't. Once that was over with the fates left just as quickly as they had come.

Moments, after the fates left, Hestia came over to me, She asked, "Perseus will you be my champion?"

I was rather surprised, to be honest, I wasn't expecting her to do that and she honestly looked like she was afraid I'd say no. I replied, "Of course Lady Hestia, I would be honoured to be your champion,"

She smiled but reminded me that we were pretty much equals so the formalities I was used to using were now unnecessary. After she reminded me of that she sent a wave of power to me, it was too much power all at once so I passed out, thankfully I'd already sat down when the gods were making me a god so I didn't really fall down.

 **Poseidon's Point of view**

After Percy Passed out Apollo took him to his infirmary, a short time after, Apollo went to check on him since he probably wouldn't stay unconscious long. When Apollo came back he was Grinning at Hermes and I was pretty sure I knew what they were thinking. They were probably thinking about asking Percy to go with them when they go to "Woo the ladies," or at least that's what they usually call it.

I was sure that if they did ask him they would be disappointed since Percy is still upset over the Athena spawn, and even if he wasn't he probably wouldn't be interested in picking up women. Sure Percy has only ever been in one relationship but I was pretty sure that once he moved on from the Athena Spawn he still wouldn't be interested in one night stands or short flings that would be over quickly. I was sure his loyalty wouldn't allow him to behave that way, but Apollo and Hermes obviously hadn't realised that yet. While we waited for Percy to Join us my mind wandered from him to Sally.

Despite how long it had been since I left her I never really moved on from her, I wasn't sure if her feelings for me were completely gone or if deep down they were still there waiting to be brought back up, like a nearly burned out fire revived by adding some new sparks. Once Apollo sat back down I returned my attention to the meeting as Zeus spoke. He said, "We are here to discuss Perseus,"

"What's so important about that kid?" Ares growled.

I doused Ares with water, more to shut him up than anything, but I couldn't help but be amused as he spat out the water that had gotten in his mouth. Zeus contined explaining, "We are here to discuss his sacred animal, his symbol of power, his duties, his domains, and his Roman form,"

I could tell Zeus was far from thrilled by some of the domains Percy had received, for one Heroes used to be one Heracles' domains until the fates just took it from him and gave it to Percy. I was pretty sure I understood their reasoning, Percy had done more than Heracles, and was a better person than him as well. On top of that Percy had gotten time as a domain and that meant that along with his other domains Percy would be extremely powerful, possibly more powerful than the rest of us.

"His Symbol of power could be his sword Riptide," Apollo Sugested.

We all agreed with that, after all, it made sense since it was really the only weapon he had ever used since he couldn't lose it and it almost never failed him. I was slightly surprised when Athena said, "One of his sacred animals could be the Pegasus since he is Poseidon's son,"

I hadn't expected her to make any suggestions considering what we discussing, but she had still said my name with obvious distaste in her voice showing that her opinion of me hadn't changed. This had to be one of the few times I agreed with her though since Pegasi weren't technically already taken, well you could argue that they are mine since they are a kind of horse but I would let Percy have them since they were an obvious choice.

Athena continued, "Another option could be the pheonix since he is Hestia's champion,"

I couldn't argue that one either since it seemed like a good idea, it's not too often that I agree with Athena but this was one rather rare occasion. I said, "We already know what his domains are," and I repeated what the fates had said,

Stating the obvious Hermes said, "He has a lot of domains, he will be powerful,"

I was sure that we all had realized that already, and I knew that he might be just as powerful, or possibly more powerful than I am myself. That didn't really bother me since unlike my brother I'm not particularly paranoid about being overthrown, I was sure Percy wouldn't do that no matter how annoying Zeus can be. If Zeus eventually does do something to push Percy to his limits, well too bad for him.

All that aside I was proud of Percy He'd been through so much yet he was still pushing forward trying to move on with his life, I hoped that finally he might get some peace after everything he'd gone through so he'd be able to enjoy his life rather than wondering if something was going to go wrong or even if he'd live to see the next day. I hoped that he would finally have some peace for once rather than having to fight almost constantly.

Demeter spoke up next and I was slightly surprised that she actually said something to do with Percy rather than her statement being about cereal or farming. She'd said, "Since he is the god of heroes he can be the camp director at Camp Half-Blood,"

That suggestion certainly got Dionysus' attention since he said, "I wouldn't have to put up with those insolent little-

I interrupted him saying, "You have a son there remember,"

He shut up quickly after that and moments afterward Zeus spoke again. He said, "Perseus won't start at the camp until Dionysus has finished his time there,"

Dionysus was visibly disappointed by that statement but I didn't bother reminding him of his son again, clearly, in his mind, Pollux wasn't enough reason for him to want to stay at Camp Half-Blood, but I figured that by the time Dionysus is done Percy will probably be fine with taking on the position.

Not long after that Apollo went to check on Percy, and when he returned he was once again grinning like an idiot, He said, "Percy's awake,"

At his words, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, and after he returned to his throne we just waited for Percy to join us since we would have to tell him everything we'd decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's Point of view**

I woke up in a room that looked to be in an infirmary, as I looked around I saw that just about everything was gold. I began to wonder if this was part of Apollo's Palace, and that theory was pretty much confirmed when I spotted a couple of statues of Apollo in the room as well, not to mention that he appeared in the room with a bright flash of light not too long after that. Apollo had his usual bright grin on his face as he noticed I was awake.

"You're awake," Apollo said, stating the obvious.

"How long was I…" I asked trailing off at the end. The reason why I trailed off was because my voice sounded different. It was more pleasant sounding than it was before, and I was pretty sure Apollo noticed since I thought that his grin might have gotten even wider after he heard it.

"Two hours," Apollo said answering my earlier question.

Apollo spoke again saying, "You should change your clothes, You're a god now and we don't wear camp T-shirts,"

Apollo made some new clothes appear for me and since they didn't look too bad I didn't bother complaining. He said, "I'm going to the throne room to tell the others you're awake, join us when you're ready,"

I just nodded acknowledging his statement and then he left in a burst of gold light that I no longer had to look away from. I couldn't help but wonder if I could do that now, I figured I probably could but it was best not to try anything yet I had no clue how to do it and I thought it was best not to screw up. I went and picked up the clothes that Apollo had left and started to put them on.

I took my camp necklace off and put it in my pocket, for now, I wasn't going to get rid of it, but I couldn't really wear it anymore either. I noticed that there was a mirror on the wall for some reason, only Apollo would put a mirror in an infirmary. I looked in the mirror and I got a pretty good idea of what was making Apollo grin so much.

I wasn't entirely surprised to see that my appearance had also changed, I was a bit taller and even more tanned, I was more muscular as well, not so much so that it looked unnatural but it was still noticeable. My hair seemed to be a bit messier, but it still looked good, the most obvious change was my eyes, they were no longer just sea green, they were gold with flecks of sea green in them.

Honestly, my new eye colour unnerved me a bit since it reminded me of Luke and the Second Titan War, but I guessed I would have to get used to it. I knew that I might eventually be able to change my appearance but I guessed I would probably get used to the changes in my appearance eventually. After those thoughts left my mind I started heading to the throne room.

As I walked to the throne room every nymph and Minor god that I encountered bowed to me, it made me feel kind of awkward, to be honest since I was used to being the one who was supposed to show respect not the other way around. Some of the nymphs and minor goddesses that I encountered even stared at me for a bit longer than was necessary and apologized once I noticed.

Being a god would definitely take some getting used to but it's not like I wouldn't have plenty of time. As I walked a random thought occurred to me, it dawned on me that my new eye colour was the same as the boy from my dream the night before. I was a bit confused about that at first until it occurred to me that the boy had more in common with me than just his eye colour.

The only explanation that I could think of seemed almost unbelievable, but it made sense, I wondered if I had seen my future son. Once I reached the throne room I wasn't all that shocked when some of the gods seemed to be staring at me. Out of all of them though Aphrodite was the worst, it seemed like she'd forgotten Ares and Hephaestus and now she was just interested in me.

I certainly didn't want to know what thoughts were going through her head at that moment and I decided to break the awkward silence. "Now what?" I asked, hoping the gods would snap out of it. Zeus was the first one to come to his senses and he Announced, "We were discussing your domains, your sacred animals, your symbol of power, and your Roman form,"

"What are they then?" I asked, kind of curious.

Dad answered, "Your symbol of power is your sword Anaklusmos, your sacred animals are the Pegasus and the pheonix, and once Dionysus has finished his time there you will be the new director of Camp Half-Blood,"

I was relieved to know that I wouldn't have to return to camp for a while since Dionysus still had forty-seven years left at Camp. When I realised that I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief since I didn't want to have to go back there any time soon.

"What about my Roman form?" I asked since they hadn't told me that yet.

It was Zeus who spoke up this time and he said, "We have decided that you will have the same name for both forms, also, A palace will be built for you here on Olympus and if you so wish you can have another palace built wherever you want. A cabin will also be built for you at camp half-blood,"

After Zeus finished I just nodded in response. Based on my dad's expression I was pretty sure that he wanted me to have an undersea palace as well but I was in no rush to do that, one palace would be enough for now, maybe someday I would change my mind and decide that I want another palace built under the sea, but I decided that I was just one guy so I really didn't need more than one.

I also figured that the cabin at camp would just be honorary, at least for a while since I wasn't over Annabeth, and it would take some time for me to move on from her. Not to mention that I knew how hard demigod's lives could be and I didn't want to put someone through that. As those thoughts were going through my head Hestia spoke up. She said, "Perseus, We never got the chance to discuss the advantages of being my champion,"

She gave me a general idea of the new powers I got from her and then I thanked her, although it was hard for me to not be formal with her since out of all the gods she was probably one of the ones I respected the most. That was when the ground started shaking and several of us glanced at my dad thinking he might be causing it although we had no idea why.

When we looked at him Dad pointed out the real cause of the shaking. A new throne had appeared beside Hades it was pretty obvious that it was mine since it was gold with a sea green wave pattern on the legs and an hourglass on the back. I wasn't exactly thrilled about who I would be sitting beside since Hades had tried to kill me twice but he couldn't do that anymore so I wasn't really worried or anything.

For a minute I just stared at the throne, knowing it was mine but still not quite believing it. I recalled the time I'd sat on my dad's throne to get his attention and how powerful I'd felt while on it. I guessed the feeling of sitting on mine would be similar especially since two of my domains are sea-related, yet after I finally snapped out of it and spoke the only thing I could think of to say was, "Wow,"

Most of the gods seemed amused by how I was acting but then again it had been a while since they'd made a demigod an Olympian so I guessed that they hadn't seen anyone as amazed as I was in a while. "Why don't you sit on it, Percy?" Dad said while smiling at me proudly.

I wasn't sure how to grow to the height of the other gods but apparently, there wasn't much to it since thinking about doing it was all it really took. It was a little weird at first to suddenly grow roughly four feet, but once I had adjusted I walked over to my throne and sat on it. When I sat on it I felt power surge through me comparable to what I had felt when I had sat on dad's throne. only this involved different domains and since I was now a god I wasn't going to get fried to a crisp by sitting on it.

I could now see basically anything related to my domains. I could see the lines of time, I could sense the waves and tides of the oceans, I could see all the heroes on the earth, I could tell if people were loyal or not, and who or what they were loyal to, and I could also see when people were practicing swordplay. After I'd adjusted to all that Zeus announced, "You are now an official member of this council, all hail Perseus Jackson god of time, tides, waves, swordsmanship, loyalty, and heroes, the fifteenth Olympian,"

After Zeus announced that I was an official member of the council I was informed that Apollo would be training me in most of my powers, I would go to my dad if I had any trouble with my sea related domains but I figured they would be pretty straightforward since I'd been using my water powers since I was twelve. As that meeting continued discussion arose about when we were going to tell the camps about me.

Some of us thought that there was no real rush, let them wonder about what had happened to me for a bit, and then we'd surprise them. Most of the other gods agreed that I should at least learn some of my powers before I reveal myself to the camps. I Guessed that was probably a good idea since I wouldn't want to hurt someone by accident. We didn't make a decision on when to tell the demigods that day, and before too long the meeting ended.

A few days later after another meeting Dad and I were the only ones left in the throne room, I walked over to him and asked, "Have you told Tyson about all this?"

I was wondering about if he had told Tyson about me becoming a god, although knowing my dad I wouldn't be surprised if half the sea had heard about it by now. Due to that I was kind of surprised when Dad replied,

"No I haven't I've been rather busy with you, but he may have heard about it from someone else since many of my people have heard,"

I wasn't too annoyed with him for not telling Tyson, We'd both been pretty busy the past few days so really I just decided that I would go see him and tell him myself but I would probably go see my mom first. I knew my mom definitely needed to know since she may have heard that I'd left camp form some of my friends considering that they probably went to her thinking that I might have gone home after the breakup.

After we finished talking Dad and I both turned, preparing to leave, Teleportation was one of the first things Apollo had taught me, although So far I'd only learned the way that involved assuming my true form. Anyway, dad left heading for his palace, and I headed to my mom's apartment to visit her. I appeared outside the door to her apartment thinking that if I just popped right in I would probably scare her.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it, once she did I expected her to be happy and hug me or something, I certainly wasn't expecting the response that I got. When she opened the door she obviously didn't recognise me and said, "Hello, Who are you?"

Let me tell you that it stung a bit to have my own mom not recognize me. Sure I knew my appearance had changed but I thought she would still recognize me, I replied, "Mom it's me Percy,"

Looking slightly embarassed my mom said, "Percy," sounding almost questioning.

"Why do you look so different?" she asked obviously confused.

I replied, "Let's go inside, explaining might take a while,"

She nodded and we headed into the apartment and shut the door. W e sat on the couch and I told her how Annabeth had dumped me when I'd been about to propose to her, and that not long afterward I'd learned she'd been cheating on me. My mom was sympathetic toward me when she heard that but honestly I hadn't really thought about Annabeth since I'd become a god, due to the fact that I'd been rather busy.

I told mom how I had woken up somewhere in Dad's palace and that he'd comforted me, and took me to Olympus where he'd convinced the other gods to make me an olympian.

"Did they?" she asked sounding rather surprised by everything I had told her.

Grinning, I replied, "Yes,"

For a moment she was speechless until she finally managed to say, "I'm happy for for you Percy, you deserve it, you've done so much for them and it's about time they acknowledged it,"

I replied, "Thanks mom, although I'm honestly still stunned by how many of them agreed to it, I mean most of them don't like me that much,"

I told her what my domains were, we talked for a little while longer, I told her that Apollo was training me and I asked her to not tell camp about what had happened to me if they contacted her. We still hadn't decided when we would tell the camps about me so we didn't want them to find out early, I wanted to see Annabeth's shocked face when she realized that I'm now a god and that I wasn't interested in taking her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's point of view**

After I finished visiting my mom I decided to go see Tyson, I knew he was probably working in the forges but I figured that I would be able to get him a break long enough that we could talk. I left my Mom's apartment, making sure she wasn't still looking at me, before I teleported to just outside the forges. I looked in to find Tyson.

I spotted him and I also saw another Cyclops who must be his boss since he was clearly supervising the others as they worked. I Walked over to him and asked him to give Tyson a break so he could talk to me. When the Cyclops realized who I was he didn't argue, I guessed he probably knew that I was now a god, or even if he hadn't known he would probably be able to sense it.

I left the Forges knowing that the cyclops would send Tyson out. We certainly wouldn't have been able to talk in the forges, it was too loud in there, it had been hard enough to hear what the other cyclops had said since the sounds of the cyclopses working had nearly drowned out anything we had said. It wasn't long before I saw Tyson come out of the forge.

He didn't see me at first, and he looked kind of confused, I assumed that his boss must not have told him that it was me who had come to see him. When he finally saw me he asked, "Is that you, brother?"

Smiling at him I said, "Yes Tyson it's me,"

Once he had confirmation he shouted happily, "Brother!" before hurrying toward me and nearly squished me in one of his hugs. The hug did hurt and I had to tell him not to squeeze so hard but I don't think it bothered me as much as it used to. Once Tyson let me go he asked, "Why do you look so different, brother?"

I explained what had happened when dad took me to Olympus and that I was now an Olympian. Obviously, that news surprised him since he seemed to speechless for a moment and his eye widened. Finally, he said, "You're a god?"

Grinning I replied, "Yes Tyson I'm an Olympian god, I'm the god of time, tides, waves, heroes, swordsmanship, and loyalty,"

Once the news sunk in he seemed excited and happy for me. He was also still sad that Annabeth had betrayed me the way she had, not just because she had hurt me, but also because he had considered her a good friend once she got over the distaste she had for cyclopses. So her hurting me the way she had upset him.

To change the subject away from me I asked, "How are things between you and Ella,"

He blushed, he hadn't really understood what he was feeling for Ella until recently, but it had been obvious to the rest of us that they liked each other. The only problem was that they don't get to see each other all that often due to Tyson Working in the Forges. Tyson replied, "Good, I try to get time off to see her whenever I can, and when I can't I try and find time to Iris message her,"

I smiled, I was happy for him really, and I hoped they'd be able to see each other a bit more often so their relationship could work out, after all, distance relationships don't always end that well. Tyson and I talked for a little longer, but He had to return to the forges, and although I didn't really have anything better to do I knew I should let him get back to work. I told him that I would try and visit as often as I could before I headed back to Olympus. Once I got there I went into my dad's palace there since that was where I was staying until my palace was finished.

A week passed as I continued to train, went to any meetings that were called, and went to visit my mom whenever I could, and sometimes visited Tyson when he wasn't working. During that time I started to realise that I didn't have a whole lot of free time to visit my mom, and I really only managed to see Tyson on days where there wasn't much going on except for my training.

It occurred to me that with everything that was going on I couldn't really visit my mom as often as I would have liked, and I was pretty sure she was still kind of lonely since I couldn't be there all the time and she didn't have Paul anymore. I thought that my dad wouldn't mind visiting her when he could since I knew he did care about her considering what he had told me the first time I met him.

Truthfully I thought he might still have feelings for her based on how he acts anytime I mention her. Like most demigods I wouldn't mind if my parents ended up back together, my only concern was if dad would eventually cheat on her, obviously he had cheated on Amphitrite numerous times, one of those times being my mom, but for some reason I wondered if maybe he'd change or if his feelings for mom were different.

He could get back with my mom since Amphitrite had faded a couple years ago because not enough people still believed in her. I knew losing her had been pretty hard for dad, it seemed that despite the fact he had cheated on her many times he still seemed to love her. He was doing better now but I'd heard that hadn't been the case for a while.

When they had made me a god the Olympians had also manipulated the mist and made almost all the mortals think that I had been one of the Olympians since ancient times, the only mortal they had left out was my mom and the demigods, both Greek and Roman had also been excluded from it. That way I probably would n't end up like Amphitrite, or at least not for a long time.

So I decided to mention mom to dad and ask if he would visit her when he could. I went to his palace under the sea and found him in the throne room. I held back a sigh when I Saw that he'd added a throne for me. I'd told him he didn't have to do that. Regardless he obviously had and there wasn't anything I could do about it now. When he saw me Dad said, "Percy what brings you here?"

I replied, "There's something I wanted to ask you,"

He asked, "What is it, son?"

I replied, "Mom hasn't quite been herself ever since Paul died, I think she is doing better now, but I know she is still lonely sometimes, with everything that's been going on it's been hard for me to visit her as much as I'd like, I know you still care about her so could you visit her once in a while when you have the time?"

As an afterthought, I added, "Besides I'm pretty sure she still likes you,"

Dad said, "She does?" sounding pretty surprised.

Chuckling I replied, "Yeah based on the way she acts every time I mention you I'm pretty sure,"

Dad was smiling when he disappeared off his throne without another word, I was slightly amused by his actions, although I'd already suspected that he still loved her, and how quickly he had left pretty much confirmed it.

Knowing dad was probably with mom at that exact moment I didn't bother following him to her apartment, instead, I headed to his palace on Olympus, not quite sure what I was going to do next.

 **Poseidon's point of view**

After Percy asked me about visiting Sally I didn't hesitate, especially after he said that he thought she still had feelings for me. I had some free time at the moment so I thought, why not? When I arrived in her apartment I saw that she was sitting at her kitchen table a notebook in front of her and a pencil in her hand. The look on her face told me that she was thinking pretty hard.

I guessed she was probably working on a book. I knew she already had a couple published but she must have been working on another one. It seemed that she was full of ideas, although that wasn't a bad thing.

"Sally," I said to get her attention.

"Poseidon!" she said rather surprised to see me.

I guess that was understandable since I never really visited that often, and since Percy was now staying on Olympus she probably thought I wouldn't come at all anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, seeming kind of confused.

smiling at her I replied, "I came to see you, Sally how are you doing?"

she replied, "I'm fine, did Percy ask you to do this?"

being honest with her I replied, "He did mention it to me but I was thinking about doing it anyway,"

"Why?" she asked, obviously not realising how I still felt about her.

I replied, "I wanted to come to visit you because I still care about you Sally, more than you realize,"

She was silent for a moment as she looked at me. I wasn't sure if she had realised the true extent of my feelings for her yet so I just went for it and told her, I said, "Sally, I still love you,"

Once again she was silent for a moment as she absorbed what I'd said. Once she understood though I heard the words that I'd hoped to hear as she replied, "I love you too,"

Obviously, I was pleased to hear that I wasn't alone and she still loved me as well. I also couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a lot of space separating us now since she had gotten up and walked over to me. I knew I wanted to close the distance that was between us. It may have been years since we were last together but honestly, Sally was still beautiful to me and I knew I still loved her.

Not waiting any longer I closed the distance between us, kissing her. She didn't respond right away, possibly because she was surprised, but before long she did, returning the kiss. It seemed that what we'd shared so many years ago was still there, it had just been buried and needed to be brought back to the surface. There was just something special about Sally that had caused me to be unable to move on from her like I had the women I'd been with before her.

Don't get me wrong I did Love Amphitrite, but I also loved Sally just as much if not more and that had made it rather difficult for me to leave her after we'd found out she was pregnant with Percy. Now here we were rekindling our relationship despite the amount of time we'd been apart. Eventually, we broke the kiss but I stayed with Sally for a while, and we talked and kissed some more.

In the end it seemed like things had turned out pretty well, sure I would have preferred it if Percy's life so far had been easier but it would have been practically impossible to change anything that the fates had planned out for him, and due to the ancient laws I couldn't do much to help him, for that matter I couldn't even see him that often.

Part of the reason why I'd wanted to offer him godhood again was that I wanted to be able to see him more, and I didn't want to lose him, of course, there was also the more obvious reason that he deserved it. One of the hardest parts of being a god is having to watch your demigod children die while fighting for a cause that can never truly be won, even after we defeat one threat a new one always seems to appear eventually.

It's depressing but we can't do anything about that, unfortunately, and I hadn't really been thinking about that when I'd made the offer to Percy. Regardless I doubted Percy would have to deal with that for a while. After all, he's still getting over the Athena spawn so I doubted I would be getting grandchildren any time soon.

Besides I knew that Percy was fully aware of what demigods usually have to go through and that knowledge might be enough to stop him from having any demigod children for a while, if not forever. I suspected that due to that knowledge that Percy might be better at controlling himself than the rest of us usually are.

No matter what happens I hoped I would be able to stay with Sally and that Percy will be able to just be happy for a while before the fates throw some new challenge at him. If I could I would stop them from causing him any more pain but unfortunately, they are older and more powerful than me and unlike what the mortals seem to think it is practically impossible to fight fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's Point of view**

A month eventually went by as I trained with Apollo, went to council meetings, and visited my mom and Tyson. I didn't really have much time to really think about my problems so Annabeth's betrayal eventually got shoved to the back of my mind where it didn't bother me as much. Don't get me wrong I was still extremely annoyed with her, but I wasn't as upset about her leaving me as I had been. I didn't cry like a baby anymore when I thought about what she'd done to me So I guess I was at least starting to move on.

One day I was going to visit my mom, but when I got to the apartment I realized that my dad had the same idea since he had obviously gotten there not long before me. I decided I would just let them be so I said I'd come back later and left to let them do whatever they were going to do. I knew that they seemed to be getting back together And honestly I was happy for them so I decided to just let them be.

Instead, I decided I would just take some time to think about everything that had been going on. Using the mist to hide my real eye colour I went for a walk in central park. I walked for a while, not really paying attention to any of the mortals I passed since I was mostly focused on my own thoughts. I eventually became so lost in thought that I eventually bumped into someone due to my distraction.

I was jolted from my thoughts and I realised that the person I'd bumped into was a woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two. I reached my hand out to help her up and she accepted it. I helped her back to her feet, and then I said, "Sorry about that, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going,"

She replied, "It's okay, I wasn't really being careful enough either,"

She seemed almost nervous or something, although I wasn't sure why. I had to admit that she was attractive, She had long blonde hair that was currently tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. she was dressed casually in denim shorts and a tee shirt with a flower pattern on it. A blue purse also hung over her shoulder. She also had gold hoop earrings in her ears.

I was taken by surprise when she complimented me on my eye colour, my new eye colour that I'd been hiding via the mist. Any of the other mortals I'd passed would have seen me with sea green eyes if they'd bothered to look at me at all, but it was obvious to me now that she had to be clear-sighted since that would have been the only way she could have seen my real eye colour.

I could tell that she definitely wasn't a demigod, so clear sight was the only explanation. Trying to hide my surprise I thanked her for the compliment, and then she introduced herself saying, "I'm Amber Smith,"

She held out her hand for me to shake. Shaking her hand I replied, "Percy Jackson,"

"Percy? Is that a nickname?" she asked, seeming slightly surprised.

She's smart, I thought, since she seemed to be figuring out all my ways of hiding my real identity.

Deciding to tell her the truth I admitted, "Yeah, technically my name is Perseus, but I prefer Percy,"

"Like the hero and god from Greek mythology, that's not a very common name," she commented, sounding kind of surprised.

I was surprised once again since most mortals don't really bother to learn about the Greek "myths" I knew that most mortals would maybe learn about some of the "myths" in school, and then never really think about them again since they aren't exactly something that mortals needed to know to get a job and go through life. The gods making the mortals aware of me meant that they knew about the original Perseus, the son of Zeus who I was named after, but now they also knew of me and thought that I had been one of the gods since Ancient times as well.

Obviously, like with all the gods no-one except for the demigods at the two camps and my mom knew that I was actually real, but just having the mortals know of me was enough for me to stick around for quite a while. Regardless the fact that Amber knew of me, even if she didn't know my real story proved that she knew at least some of the "myths" she just didn't know that I was real, or that I was actually the Greek god she'd just mentioned.

In response to her question I replied, "Yeah, but how do you know about him, after all, most people don't,"

She replied, "I've always found Greek and Roman Mythology interesting, and I would like to Visit Greece and Rome at some point,"

"I know a lot about Greek and Roman Mythology myself," I replied.

I hadn't really planned on telling her that to be honest, it was like my brain was thinking one thing, and what came out of my mouth was the exact opposite. I'd done my best to hide my amusement when I said mythology since I knew that they weren't just myths and were completely true.

Her interest in the "myths" surprised me since like I said before most mortals couldn't care less about them. For this same reason, she also seemed surprised but happy that I knew about them. I knew there was just something about her that I liked, maybe it was the fact that she didn't appear to be wearing any makeup although I could tell that she wasn't exactly what a lot of people consider "perfect."

For one she obviously wasn't super skinny but then again she couldn't exactly be considered fat either. I noticed a couple other things that some people might consider flaws but to me they didn't matter. Amber may have had flaws, I just really didn't care about them since I thought she was still pretty despite them.

We decided to continue walking, and as we did we talked about many different things, from the Greek and Roman myths to telling each other a little bit more about ourselves. obviously, I couldn't tell her everything about myself but I told her a few things that I could. Eventually she tired of walking, so we went to a café to get something to drink.

Deciding that since it was late September and still pretty warm we got cold drinks rather than coffee, and continued to talk. At one point she brought up one of the myths about Heracles and it was hard for me to hide my anger and distaste toward him. I was enjoying spending time with her, but I was also silently chastising myself thinking, what the Hades are you doing? It hasn't been that long since you were dumped by your first girlfriend, it's still a bit early to be picking up a new one,"

besides, I wasn't looking for someone new I'd planned on waiting a while before finding someone new if I bothered to look for someone new at all. I knew that any relationship with a mortal would eventually end one way or another, so I would probably be better off not falling for a mortal at all. Despite that, I knew I was enjoying spending time with Amber and due to that, I got distracted to the point that I actually lost track of time.

That's pretty hard for me to do now because I always know the time ever since I became a god since it is one of my domains. I eventually realized that I had training before long, and if Apollo or Hermes found out that I got distracted and lost track of time, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it so I knew it was best for me to leave so I wouldn't be late.

Although I didn't really want to I said, "I'm sorry but I have to go,"

she was obviously disappointed, and said, "Really?"

I replied, "Yeah, I don't really want to but if I'm late I won't hear the end of it,"

Pulling out a pen and a piece of Paper Amber wrote something down on it and said, "okay, but before you go here's my number, call me if you want to,"

I took the paper, said goodbye to her, and then began to leave. Once I was out of sight I teleported back to Olympus, not quite sure what I was going to do about Amber, I did kind of want to spend time with her again, but I didn't know if I was really ready for a new relationship, not to mention that a relationship between us couldn't really last.

I knew that I'd enjoyed spending time with her, but I really wasn't sure what I should do. Amber seemed nice, and she was obviously smart since she'd figured out so much about me. Not to mention that she told me that she'd gone to university practically right out of school and that she'd gotten her teacher's degree.

She hadn't managed to get a job as a teacher yet since jobs were kind of hard to come by these days, but so far she'd been doing rather well all things considered, although for now, she didn't exactly have a great job she was getting by. I wasn't sure what it was but there was just something special about her that made me want to see her again.

I liked her despite her flaws, and as I thought about it I decided I would probably contact her again. I continued thinking about her as the time for my lesson with Apollo got closer.

I soon headed to his palace for my lesson, the downside to having Apollo for a teacher was that he would quite often laugh if I made a mistake, and sometimes he would tell Hermes who would usually also laugh. Regardless despite the fact that I didn't know all my powers yet I could usually get the two of them to shut up.

Even though they can be annoying Apollo and Hermes aren't really that bad despite them liking to tease me, they are two of the gods that are nicer to me so I don't complain too much. So far I think the only gods who have clearly shown that they still don't like me are Ares and Dionysus although I'm pretty sure that Zeus still isn't overly thrilled about having me around.

I'm not sure about Athena she hasn't shown obvious hostility toward me but she hasn't exactly been extremely friendly either. Hades seems to be okay with me, and that's a good thing since I have to sit beside him in council meetings, but I'm still not sure about some of the other gods. It was obvious that Aphrodite is perfectly happy having me around since I quite often notice her staring at me during council meetings.

I wouldn't be too surprised if she tries to make a move toward me sooner or later, but I knew I wasn't interested in her, and I planned on telling her that whenever she did attempt to win me over. We'd decided to let the demigods wonder what had happened to me since we were going to wait to tell Camp Half-Blood until the winter solstice meeting.

We would probably tell Camp Jupiter the same day. Sure the other gods were going to tell Chiron and the demigods that I was fine and that I just wasn't planning on returning to camp anytime soon. Construction of my camp cabin wouldn't start until after then either since the campers wouldn't know about me until then. It's not like I was in a rush for it to be built, after all, I didn't need it. It would just be honorary, at least for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

After I thought about it for a little while I eventually decided that I would contact Amber so we could see each other again. I liked her, she was kind, Smart, pretty, and modest. If you're wondering how I contacted her, it turned out that most of the gods have cell phones, It's not like they really have to worry about monsters so they can use them. Now I had one, and I used it to contact her.

After I contacted her we talked quite often and met as often as we could. Obviously, she didn't know what I really am so I couldn't tell her the truth about me, or at least not yet. Besides, I wouldn't normally tell someone this early anyway. I knew that if I did eventually tell her there was no guarantee that she would be able to handle that revelation. I didn't really think about that yet though since I basically just pretended to still be a mortal when I talked to her and spent time with her.

On one occasion Amber Decided she wanted to go to a movie. Since I wasn't going to be super busy that day I agreed to go with her. She'd said that the movie was based on a book she'd read a while ago and although I didn't have the knowledge of what happened in the book the movie sounded interesting enough. On the way into the theater, I held the door open for her. After she walked through she commented, "You're a real gentleman aren't you,"

I just smiled at her slightly amused not quite sure how to reply to that since it's just the way I am. In the end, I said just that. After that, she smiled and commented, "And everyone says chivalry is dead,"

I was mostly just amused by her comments and continued to do other little things like that for her. In the end, I thought that the movie wasn't half bad. I wasn't sure if Amber had the same opinion though since there were a few occasions when she muttered that certain parts of the movie were different than the book. After the movie, we went back to Amber's apartment.

Don't get any ideas, we didn't really do anything more than just talking but it was nice to just spend time together where I didn't have to worry about the other gods, or my training, where I could just be myself. I knew I cared for Amber I just wasn't sure how much. Did I just see her as a friend right now? or was what I felt for her a little more than that? It seemed too soon for my feelings to be anything more than friendship but I still wasn't sure.

I still visit my mom and Tyson when I can but now I also spend as much time with Amber as I can since I really do like her. That along with my training and any meetings that are called as well as my duties as a god mean that I am pretty busy, and sometimes it's hard to fit everything in. Since I'm the god of time though I can usually figure something out, not to mention that a god's consciousness is only ever in the same place when they are in their true form, so technically I could be in more than one place at a time.

Although that would take some getting used to it was also pretty convenient on days where I might not have been able to fit everything in otherwise. I was learning my powers fairly quickly so my training might not have to go on for as long as I originally thought, so I might have more free time sooner than I thought.

Although I seemed to be moving on from Annabeth I still wasn't interested in visiting either of the demigod camps anytime soon. I may have been moving on but I still wasn't interested in seeing Annabeth any sooner than I had to, besides we weren't planning on telling the demigods about me being a god now until the winter solstice. But I was still kind of looking forward to seeing Annabeth's reaction when the time came.

I was sure she would probably be shocked since she probably wouldn't expect that the gods would offer me immortality again or that I would accept. And then there was also the fact that I'm an Olympian, not just a minor god. Yeah, I was sure she would be pretty damn shocked when she found out. She would probably come to the meeting expecting just a typical meeting where most of the gods just bickered over old grudges or stupid things, she was definitely in for a surprise.

Eventually, I decided that I didn't want to lose one of my best friends so with the permission of some of the other gods I got Blackjack out of camp and Porkpie as well. I went into camp using some of my new abilities to hide who I was. I was slightly amused by how clueless the campers were as I went past a few of them without them having any idea who I was.

For a moment though I wasn't so sure of my plan when I caught sight of Chiron but he didn't try to stop me so I just kept on going. Once I entered the stables and went over to Blackjack and Porkpie I returned to my normal self. Kind of confused Blackjack said, "Boss is that you?"

Smiling I replied, "Yes Blackjack it's me,"

Obviously still confused Blackjack replied, "Why do you look so different, boss?"

I was starting to get a bit tired of answering that question, but I explained that after Annabeth left me the gods had offered me godhood again and this time I'd agreed.

"Does that mean you won't need me anymore?" Blackjack asked sadly.

I knew he had always been eager to help me ever since I'd helped him escape the Princess Andromeda, that's why I'd already come up with a plan and gotten the other gods' permission to carry it out.

I said, "There's still a way that you can help me blackjack, both of you can,"

"How boss?" Blackjack asked eagerly,

I told them both how if they wanted to they could be my chariot pegasi when I needed them for that, and the rest of the time we could still be friends. They would be allowed to roam free as long as they came when I called on them. Once they both understood they both quickly agreed so I took them to Olympus to carry out the process of making them immortal since they would need to be immortal if they were going to continue helping me.

Starting with Blackjack I made them immortal. I learned how to do it not too long ago since I was learning my powers fairly quickly. As I did it Blackjack was surrounded in gold and sea green light that was so bright that Porkpie had to look away, obviously, it didn't bother me so once I finished I could see that Blackjack looked a little different.

After I finished with Blackjack I took care of Porkpie, and once I finished I could see that he also looked a little different. Once I was done, the pegasi looked at themselves and they quickly noticed the change in their appearance. Instead of just being black, blackjack now had some gold in his wing feathers. Porkpie also now had gold in the feathers of his wings although he was a brown pegasus rather than black.

I talked to the two pegasi for a little longer until Blackjack eventually asked, "Can I have donuts boss?"

I chuckled, thinking Typical Blackjack. Obviously becoming immortal hadn't eliminated his love for sugary treats. In the end, I did give him some donuts but not too many since I didn't want to spoil him too much. When I left camp I wasn't really thinking about Blackjack or Mrs. Oleary, but now that I thought about it I would have to contact Nico and ask him to take care of Mrs. O'leary since I couldn't really do it now that I'm a god.

Perhaps once I'm ready to visit camp again I might visit her and all the friends I still have at camp but right now isn't the time since I know I'm not ready to go back there yet. For now, I was content just staying on Olympus, training, and visiting my mom and Tyson, and Amber when I could. So far In my training, I'd learned about several of my powers, for instance, I could manipulate time by either slowing it down, speeding it up, stopping it completely, or even reversing it, although reversing it too far could be risky.

Technically I could also time travel but that was one power that I doubted I would ever really use since it was extremely risky, after all changing something in the past would change the future, and I couldn't control the results of that change so there was no guarantee that they would be good. Regardless I also had other powers some of which had to do with my domains and others that all gods have no matter what their domains are.

Due to my two sea related domains, I had powers over water similar to what I'd had as a demigod but since I was much more powerful now I was capable of even more now than I was then. Now I could also create and control tidal waves and tsunamis. I also had powers related to my swordsmanship and Loyalty domains, but I hadn't figured all of my powers out yet so that was just a rough idea of what I'm capable of.

As for the abilities that all gods have I could transform into any animal, although it was easier for me to transform into my sacred animals. technically I could also change my appearance or age but I never bothered to do it since I was more comfortable being the age I was, to begin with, and looking like myself. I Obviously could also teleport and assume my true form, although I didn't really use that second one much except with teleportation.

I also don't eat much mortal food anymore since gods mostly just eat nectar and ambrosia, the only times I really eat anything else are when I'm visiting my mom or spending time with Amber. No matter how much I told myself that I shouldn't spend so much time with Amber I couldn't help myself, I would tell myself that she was just a friend, but in reality, I suspected that our relationship was beginning to go past that now.

Despite that thought I didn't end it and continued seeing her, I knew I probably couldn't let it continue but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I liked Amber and when I was with her I didn't have to worry about people treating me like I was better than them, or about my ex who didn't seem to care enough to stick around, or about Aphrodite who seemed to have her mind set on getting me to fall for her, and then there was also Ares who still seemed to hate my guts.

When I was with Amber I was happy that I could just be myself rather than the super powerful Olympian who I had to be most of the time. When I was with her we would do different things that normal people would, like watching TV or movies, going out to eat, or just going for walks like we'd done the day we'd met. I wouldn't say that I loved her yet but I knew that there was something there even if I wasn't exactly sure what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's Point of view**

Weeks turned into months as I trained, and spent most of my spare time with either, mom, Tyson, or Amber, and sometimes my dad. Overall things were going rather well and I was enjoying myself. Sure Apollo Hermes and Ares could be annoying, but most of the time Apollo and Hermes weren't that bad. As for Ares, I would usually try to ignore him and not let him bother me since I'm sure he was just trying to start a fight so he could prove he could beat me.

I was pretty sure that he couldn't since I thought I could handle him now despite not being that experienced with my new powers. Considering my domains I was still pretty powerful even though I was still learning. Mr. D. wasn't really a problem since we usually just ignore each other. Although I should probably stop calling him that now since I'm not a demigod anymore.

Zeus also seemed to be ignoring me, not that that bothered me since I'm certainly not his biggest fan. The others seemed to be fine with me although I still wondered about Athena. Although she'd always seemed to hate me when I was a demigod, she hadn't treated me that way since I became a god. Due to that it almost seemed like she'd changed her mind about me and maybe she didn't hate me after all.

As the days went by I knew that I was getting closer to Amber although I had tried to avoid that. It was nearly two months since we'd first met and I knew that despite the fact that I'd tried to avoid falling for her that seemed pointless since I knew that I was. I wasn't sure what it was but there was just something special about her that left me unable to refuse her when she wanted to see me.

Due to that, we'd been seeing each other as often as possible and I knew that our relationship had become a romantic one since we definitely weren't just friends anymore. I hadn't decided yet whether I would eventually tell her the truth about me, but since I doubted our relationship would end any time soon I would have more time to make that decision.

I was sure that I loved Amber, I'd been in denial for a little while, not wanting to acknowledge how I felt about her because I knew it hadn't really been that long since Annabeth left me and I knew that this new relationship might not end well either. Despite that I had finally gotten past that, admitting to myself that I loved her.

She was kind, Smart, and Pretty. At first, she seems to come across as shy but once you get to know her she's a nice person and she seemed to be getting more comfortable with being with me. I was slightly surprised that she hadn't asked to know more about me than what I'd already told her. I'd told what I could tell her, but now all that was really left was that Greek mythology was real and that I was an Olympian god.

She had already told me a lot about herself, so I knew she deserved to know more about me in return, but I hadn't been able to bring myself to tell her yet. I knew that I would be going to see her again later today, would I tell her the truth about myself? Maybe, I really wasn't sure yet. When it was finally time to go see her I went to her apartment and she let me in.

We didn't really have anything special planned, I was just going to spend some time with her there in her apartment. we sat down on her couch and she was right next to me, she put in a movie even though we ended up paying more attention to each other than the movie. I remembered the first time we'd kissed not too long ago. It was Amber who had kissed me, although thinking back on it now, I realized that I was sure Amber had been pretty nervous when she'd done it.

I guess that was understandable since I remembered her telling me before that this was her first romantic relationship since no one else had ever really been interested in her. That didn't bother me though, and I guessed that most guys hadn't taken the time to see what I'd seen in her. I guess I couldn't complain since that meant that I'd met her first and I was kind of glad I had.

A little while after the movie started we both lost interest in it as our lips met in a soft kiss. Much like with the first one we were kind of savouring the moment. Sure moments like that weren't exactly new to me since I'd been in a relationship before, but somehow it was still kind of different than when I'd been with Annabeth since being with Amber just felt different somehow, possibly even better.

For one Amber didn't make me feel like I was an idiot almost constantly by starting to talk about things I just didn't understand. For that matter, Annabeth had been insulting me almost constantly with the nickname she'd given me. Sure after a while, I'd gotten used to it and stopped taking it as one but technically by calling me seaweed brain Annabeth had been insulting me.

I knew that Amber and I didn't want to rush things but I also knew that she deserved to know more about me than what I'd told her since some of the things I'd said hadn't even been the complete truth. Due to that, I was probably going to tell her soon. I was still conflicted about being with her though. Despite how I felt I knew that our relationship would probably have to come to an end sooner or later whether I liked it or not and I didn't think I could bring myself to leave her now.

Although I didn't tell her more about myself that night, I knew I probably would soon. After all, she deserved to know the truth and I had a feeling that she would be able to handle knowing it. When I did tell her I would just have to make sure that she doesn't tell anyone. I trusted her so I was pretty sure she would understand that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone since most mortals would probably think she was nuts if she tried to tell them but I would still have to make sure.

Obviously, during the past couple of months, more had been going on than just me getting closer to Amber and learning more about my powers. I also knew that my parents were getting closer and it wouldn't really surprise me if Dad eventually proposes to my mom. I would be okay with that since I wanted them both to be happy and it would be nice to not have to lose my mom, but I also wasn't sure if my dad would remain faithful to her if they did get married.

I myself was evidence that he hadn't been faithful to Amphitrite so I hoped that maybe his relationship with my mom could be different. Obviously, I didn't know whether it would or not, so I would just have to wait and see what happens. I'd visited my mom not too long ago. For once my dad hadn't been there, and I could tell that my mom seemed happier than she'd been in a while. It was nice to see that, and I hoped it would stay that way since I didn't like seeing my mom lonely or upset.

She was one of the most amazing people I knew, she was kind, smart, beautiful, and strong. She'd always been good to me, and strong enough to stand up to people like my first stepdad Gabe, she was also pretty selfless since she'd put up with that disgusting douche bag for years just to protect me and I'd remained oblivious to the fact that he'd abused her. After everything she'd gone through I just wanted her to be happy and for now, it seemed like she was.

I try to visit her as often as I can, and I know that when I'm not there dad quite often is. Even though my mom's age was starting to show, it seemed like that hadn't affected how dad felt about her since it seemed like they were happy together.

 **Poseidon's point of view**

It had been a little over three months since I'd started seeing Sally again, I knew I loved her and I was thinking about proposing to her. I wanted to make her my immortal wife and I hoped that she would agree. My only concern would be getting enough of the other gods to agree with it though since we don't give immortality to just anyone nowadays. I guessed that Athena would be against it and Artemis, Zeus, and Hera probably would as well. I wasn't sure about the others, I knew Percy probably would be fine with it but other than him I wasn't sure who else would agree.

Ever since Percy became part of the council our meetings don't seem to last as long mainly because if they dissolve into arguments Percy quite often is the one to get us to stop and make a decision. He's also had some pretty good ideas during meetings as well. Most of his suggestions have been solutions to problems that we were discussing, but he also pointed out a part of the agreement we'd made after the second Titan war that we hadn't fulfilled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poseidon's Point of view**

One day a few weeks before the winter solstice Athena called a meeting and pointed out that since Percy had been added to the council there was no longer an even number of council members. We discussed the problem for a little while but were unable to come to an agreement on what to do about it. Unsurprisingly the discussion eventually became an argument. I think Percy considered interrupting so we might actually accomplish something useful, but he didn't although I'm not sure why.

For a while, I argued with Athena before the meeting eventually came to an end without a decision being made. I knew the subject of the uneven number of council members would most likely come up again in a future meeting since it was important to solve it considering that we'd always had an even number of council members.

I knew one thing if anyone suggested Percy step down I certainly wouldn't let that happen. I'd finally gotten my favourite son here with me, so I didn't want to lose him. Although I was able to see Percy more often now I'd also noticed that Triton was avoiding me. My only guess for why was that he wasn't pleased by Percy becoming an Olympian, and he might also be jealous of him.

For a little while now I'd been considering Proposing to Sally, I know it's technically still a bit early to do that since it had only been a little over five months since we'd gotten back together, but I thought she might still agree despite the short time since we'd reunited. I doubted Marrying Sally would help Triton's mood either, and although I would like to fix my relationship with Triton I also Love Sally and I want to marry her. As long as Sally agrees I'm going to marry her no matter what anyone else thinks.

I knew I would have to tell the council that I wanted to marry Sally since we don't give immortality to just anyone nowadays, so they would have to agree with it. I felt pretty confident that enough of them would agree with it so I wasn't too concerned, but I doubted Zeus would agree. Percy would probably agree, and I thought that most of the other gods would as well. After the meeting, I decided to go see Sally. Was I going to propose to her once I got there? Maybe, I would decide once I got there. When I arrived at her apartment, I could see that she was reading but she obviously noticed my arrival since she quickly looked up from her book and smiled at me. She set her book aside and stood up before she walked toward me.

once she reached me we talked for a short time but not for long since I eventually kissed her. I love her so much, my feelings for her were unlike anything I'd felt for any other woman and I hoped she would agree to marry me. When we eventually broke the kiss I made up my mind, I said, "I love you,"

she replied, "I love you too,"

The next thing I did surprised her but I don't think she minded. I teleported us out of her apartment and when we reappeared we were underwater, in my domain. I made sure she could breathe, and that didn't get wet. I'd done this with her before after we'd met the first time, in fact, it was the first place we'd gone together after I'd told her about who I really was. I could remember that night like it was yesterday even though it was over two decades ago. Based on her expression I think Sally could too, although she hadn't spoken since before we'd left the apartment.

The sudden trip to my domain wasn't the only thing I did that day to surprise her, After she made it clear that she was happy to be there, remembering old memories and making new ones, I knew I would make the memories of that place even more special for her. The next thing I said to her also surprised her. I said, "When I first saw you I knew you were special, and after we met I soon found out just how much. Sally, my feelings for you are unlike anything I've felt before, I love you just as much as I did after we first met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you marry me?"

To say she was surprised by what I'd just said would be an understatement.

She replied, "Yes I want to, but you're a god, I'm mortal, how can we do that?"

Wanting to tell her that it was possible for us to marry I replied, "Sally, I'll make you immortal. I will have to get permission from the council first, but I'm sure enough of them will agree. The only ones that will definitely disagree are Athena, Artemis, Hera, and Zeus,"

The reasons why Athena, Artemis, and Hera would disagree were obvious enough, and Zeus, well, he's Zeus. He seems to be against almost anything that has to do with me. Not to mention that he probably won't want to give immortality to a mortal who hasn't earned the gift through some form of heroism. Despite that, I thought enough of the others would agree with making Sally Immortal. Even if they didn't I would probably do it regardless. Sure that would really piss Zeus off but since when do I care if I do that or not?

I think that after what I'd said sally was at least somewhat reassured by my words. Since I could technically be in more than one place at a time I spent the rest of that day with her. I knew that now that I'd proposed and Sally had agreed I would have to tell Percy about our engagement. I thought he'd probably be happy for us since I knew that he didn't want to lose his mother any more than I did. I also think that he is happy to see that Sally isn't lonely like she was before.

 **Percy's point of view**

Honestly, things seem to be going well these days, I'm learning my powers quickly so we won't have to worry about me accidentally hurting someone. That is definitely good since the Winter Solstice is only a few weeks away, and I wouldn't want to hurt someone during that, but then again if Annabeth is there and she gets on my nerves I might just slip up and pretend it was an accident. Sure that might put me on Athena's bad side but as far as I knew I was already there.

I wasn't so sure if that was true though, Athena seemed to be treating me more nicely than she used to but I wasn't really sure why. Sure I wasn't dating her daughter anymore, but I was still a son of Poseidon and I'm pretty sure that was one of the reasons why she's always hated me as well. I'd thought about asking her about it but I just hadn't bothered yet. Sure I was confused and slightly curious about why her behavior had changed but I also didn't think it was that big of a deal.

I knew that I had moved on from Annabeth and was mostly just angry at Annabeth now. I knew how I felt about Amber and it was clear she felt the same way about me. I tried not to think about how our relationship might eventually come to an end but sometimes that thought would occur to me. One day after one of my lessons with Apollo my dad came to Olympus to talk to me.

I wasn't too surprised when he admitted that he'd proposed to my mom. I knew that they still loved each other and were dating again, but I just didn't realize how far their relationship had progressed. I was happy for them though, I knew they loved each other and because my mom didn't seem to be lonely anymore I was okay with them marrying. My only real concern was that my dad might not stay faithful to her, afterall he'd cheated on Amphitrite numerous times, I was evidence of that myself. I just hoped that they would continue to love each other just as much as they do now and that I wouldn't eventually find out that I have a new half-sibling.

I actually voiced that concern to him and he didn't get angry or anything I'm sure he was well aware that he hadn't exactly been a faithful husband when he was married to Amphitrite. He sounded certain when he told me that he wouldn't be like that with my mom but only time would reveal if that was true or not. I also knew that he would have to get the council's approval before he could make my mom immortal, and although I knew I would vote to allow it I wasn't sure if enough of the other gods would.

Some of the gods might vote no just because they don't even like my dad that much, or some of the goddesses might disagree because of how he wasn't exactly faithful to Amphitrite, or they could just disagree because they might not think that my mom deserved immortality. I didn't know what would happen when my dad brings up the subject to the council but I guessed we would find out during the winter solstice meeting. We didn't have any more meetings until then.

The next few weeks seemed to go by quickly and nothing really important happened during them, all those days seemed to be much the same since I had my lessons with Apollo, visited Amber, Tyson and my mom, and sometimes spent time with my dad. Not too long after I accepted godhood Hephaestus had taken Riptide to modify it so it could be my symbol of power.

Since then I'd been taking some time to train to get used to the changes he'd made to it. Honestly, it was pretty cool, it no longer turned into a pen, but I could summon it whenever I needed it. Although it would stay as a sword most of the time it could change into another kind of weapon if I felt like I needed something else.

If Hephaestus hadn't told me it was the same sword it would be nearly impossible to tell by looking at it. Now almost the entire sword was Imperial gold rather than bronze and it had sea green gemstones in it as well. The swords name was also clearly visible on its hilt. I got the feeling that when Annabeth and my friends see me on the winter solstice, with the way I look now and the changes to riptide they would be pretty shocked. I didn't know if any of them would realize it was me without being told since I look different now and my voice also sounds a bit different.

I also found out only a few days before the winter solstice that Amber's birthday was coming up, and her friends would be having a party for her. When she asked me I told her that I'd go. I knew I 'd fallen for her hard, and I just couldn't seem to say no to her. I knew I would probably tell her the truth about myself soon. I was sure she could handle knowing and would probably just be shocked.

I also suspected that I wasn't the first encounter she'd had with things from Greek "mythology" she'd probably seen other things before and just never understood what she'd been seeing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's point of view**

One day a few days before the winter solstice, I wasn't too busy so in the evening I went to visit Amber. After I got there, we went out for dinner and while we were eating I decided she deserved to know the truth about me. We'd been dating for a while now, and I thought she would be able to handle knowing the truth. I was just going to wait until we got back to her apartment.

When we did we kissed for a short time before we had to separate for air.

That was when I decided to tell her. She was leaning in for another kiss but I stopped her. I said, "Amber, There's something I need to tell you,"

I had her attention now and she asked, "What?"

I replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me. You know how when I told you my real name you immediately thought of the two people with that name from Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, you were named after one of them weren't you?" she replied sounding confused.

I replied, "well, technically yes, my mother named me after the hero Perseus because he was one of the only Greek heroes who got a reasonably happy ending. She hoped that by naming me after him I would have good luck as well,"

Amber nodded and I continued, I said, " There's another reason why my mother chose to give me a name from the Greek myths. I'm not sure how else to tell you this Amber but the Greek myths aren't myths, they're all true. All the gods, the monsters, they're all real,"

Amber stared at me, I honestly wasn't sure what she was thinking, was she just shocked or did she think I was crazy. I was about to continue explaining when she said, "well that explains a lot,"

Now it was my turn to look confused. Sure I knew she was clear-sighted but I still hadn't expected her to take my news that well. I said, "Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting,"

Amber laughed before saying, "I've just seen some weird things over the years some of which looked like creatures from the myths. there were times when I wondered if I was going crazy since no one else seemed to see the same things I did,"

I nodded, "Most people can't see the monsters or anything else mythological, there's something called the mist that prevents them from seeing things as they really are. There aren't many people like you,"

Amber said, "When I was little I think my parents just thought I was imagining things. As I got older I realized it was better to just not mention the things I'd seen or people would start thinking I was crazy. The things I've seen are part of the reason why I became interested in mythology in the first place. What about you? How do you know about all this?"

I got the feeling that she already had a guess about why I knew but she wanted me to either confirm or disprove it. I replied, "The reason why I know all this is because I'm one of the Olympians, although the stories you know about me aren't exactly Right,"

Amber replied, "Well you're obviously Perseus but what do you mean that the stories about you aren't right?"

"I mean that I haven't actually been a god since ancient times, I only became one a few months ago,"

Her eyes widened, "How? all the stories say that you were,"

"Before I answer that there's something else I should explain, Although gods are immortal like the stories say, we can cease to exist if we are forgotten or our domains are destroyed. We call it fading. Pan faded because most people forgot about him and because of the damage that has been done to the environment.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that although that is unlikely to happen to me due to what I am the god of, the other gods wanted to make sure that it won't happen for a long time if ever. To prevent it they made mortals aware of me in the only way they could without revealing to everyone that everything from mythology still exists,"

"Why can't everyone know?"

"Most people can't handle knowing the truth, so that's why we can't just reveal ourselves to the world. Instead, the other gods manipulated the mist and used some of their other powers to make everyone but a few think I have been around since the beginning,"

"Who did they leave out?"

"My mother, a friend of mine, and all their demigod children,"

"Although I don't like that they basically manipulated my mind I can understand why they needed to do it,"

I nodded, I'd been hoping she wouldn't be too annoyed about that but she deserved to know the truth.

She asked, "If not all the stories about you are true what is your real story?"

I smiled before I began telling her more about me. I didn't tell her my whole story yet but I told her that I had been a demigod son of Poseidon before I accepted godhood I admitted that I'd known she was clear-sighted ever since the day we met.

When I told her that she asked, "How?"

"I realized it when you complimented me on my eye colour because I was using the mist to hide that. I was using it to make it look like I had green eyes but you saw right through that,"

She looked at me in surprise, I was surprised that she had taken it all so well. In the least I'd thought she might not believe me at first and that I'd have to try and convince her. Instead, it kind of looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders since she now knew she wasn't crazy.

I think she had been slightly surprised that I was a god, but for the most part, she'd remained relatively calm throughout my entire explanation. We talked for a little longer and I told her a bit more about my real past. I eventually said, "So you're not angry that I didn't tell you about all this sooner?"

She replied, "No, I understand why you waited to tell me, I'm just glad you did,"

I smiled at her and then kissed her. How I used to feel about Annabeth was nothing compared to this. Once again, we had to separate for air, but our lips met once again soon afterward. We stayed like that for a while. We both knew that it was getting late and Amber would have to work the next day. When I was about to leave she said, "Wait,"

I looked at her, not really sure what she wanted. I was slightly surprised by what she said next.

"Stay with me," I knew she didn't just mean for a few more minutes.

I hesitated at first and asked, "are you sure,"

"Yes,"

"Alright," I replied.

She smiled and we headed back to her room.

I used my powers to change my clothes. Amber had also gone to get ready for bed. After I was done and she saw me shirtless I could tell she blushed slightly.

I had my suspicions about what she was thinking and smirked at her reaction.

We started kissing again but before long we broke it. Amber got into her bed and I got in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one last quick kiss. Not long after, we both fell asleep. Now that I'm a god, sleep for me isn't the same as it used to be. I'm never completely asleep. A part of me has to stay awake to keep track of my domains.

Another thing that's changed is that I'm more of a light sleeper now, and I used to be able to sleep through just about anything. Due to this, I was the first one to wake up the next morning. I decided to get up and get breakfast for Amber. I could have just used my powers to do it but I decided not to. Eventually, Amber came wandering into her kitchen.

"Morning," I said, smiling at her.

She replied, and I walked over to her. After she noticed the breakfast I'd gotten ready for her she said, "You didn't have to… I silenced her by quickly pecking her on the lips. After I pulled away I said, "I wanted to,"

She said, "I love you,"

She sat down at the table and started eating. I stayed with her until she had to leave for work. I didn't have anywhere I needed to be so I wasn't in a hurry to leave. Just before she left I kissed her one last time and left moments after she did. My training with Apollo didn't start until the afternoon, and as far as I knew there wasn't going to be a council meeting until the winter solstice so I would have most of the day to myself.

I was looking forward to seeing Annabeth's reaction once she realizes I'm a god. I plan to make a dramatic entrance so I'm sure she'll be shocked once she realizes who I am. As much as I'm looking forward to seeing her reaction I'm also slightly concerned that the news will make her decide she wants me back. I really hope she won't but knowing my luck she probably will. I didn't know who the guy was that she'd ditched me for, but I doubted that he would ever be as good to her as I had been.

I was sure that whoever he was would never give up immortality for her, or fall into Tartarus for her. Despite that, I knew that if she did want me again it wouldn't be too difficult to tell her no.I had no interest in her whatsoever, Amber was the only woman I love now. I'd tried to avoid falling in love again, but now I know I had failed and I had fallen hard, really hard. There was no going back now. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to end our relationship and due to that, I knew our relationship might end badly. I hoped it wouldn't come to that but with my luck, you just never know.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry this took so long everyone, I've had writer's block for a while I will try not to take so long on the next chapter.**

 **Thalia's Point of View**

It was the day of the winter solstice meeting. Normally I wouldn't go to olympus with Artemis to see the meeting but for some reason, Artemis told me I should this time. I thought that was slightly odd, but I decided not to question her about it and just go. Now that I was going I was wondering if I would find out what had happened to Percy while I was there. I knew that Annabeth had broken up with him and that she'd been cheating on him. I honestly thought she had made a stupid decision by doing that, Percy had fallen into literal hell for her I doubted the guy Annabeth was with now would ever do something like that for her.

In order to find out what had happened to Percy we had contacted his mom thinking that he might have gone home after the breakup. We had also contacted some of the gods and none of them had given us straight answers. Almost everyone at the camps were worried about him, even some of the other hunters were slightly concerned about him since he had helped free Artemis when she'd been captured by the titans.

Percy wasn't the only one that was missing though since two of the pegasi had mysteriously gone missing from camp not too long ago. We all wondered if Percy had something to do with that because one of the missing Pegasi was his pegasus Blackjack.

The only people who didn't seem to care about what had happened to Percy were Annabeth and her new Boyfriend. I didn't know Annabeth's new boyfriend well, he was a newer camper who had arrived at camp after I joined the hunters but from what I knew about him I guessed that he wasn't as loyal as Percy. When the head counselors from camp half-blood arrived in the throne room I joined them and stood by some of my friends. Artemis had been one of the first gods to arrive but the others were also arriving one by one.

Once all the gods had arrived I could see that there was still one empty throne. I was sure it hadn't been there the last time I'd been in the throne room. Why would the gods have added another throne? The only logical explanation was that a new god had been added to the council. I found that theory hard to believe though since I didn't think there was anyone they would consider worthy of becoming a member of the council.

Sure they had offered Percy godhood before but if I understood them they would have just made him a minor god, not an olympian. I decided that I would just have to wait and see if the gods were going to explain it. I think everyone else came to that same conclusion, as we waited for the gods to start their meeting.

When I glanced at him Chiron seemed less surprised to see the new throne than the rest of us were. I wasn't sure if he already knew the reason for it or if he was just used to surprising things happening since he'd been dealing with the gods for so long. I looked at the throne and I assumed that the designs on it hinted at what the god who normally occupied it was the god of.

Finally, my father spoke even though the new throne was still empty. He said, "Demigods! I am sure you are wondering why there is a new throne, It's because there is a new olympian,"

Despite the fact that I already guessed that was probably the case, I was still pretty surprised because it was still kind of hard to believe. Moments, after my father finished speaking, there was a bright flash of gold and green light. When it faded the new god was casually sitting on his throne, like he really didn't care that we were there. I think at first we were all staring at him trying to figure out who he was.

I think we all knew that the gods wouldn't allow just anyone to join their council. So I tried to figure out who the new god was. I could see that he had messy black hair so the first person I thought of was Percy but I quickly noticed his eyes were gold not green, although there might have been flecks of green in them. The longer I looked at him I became more and more certain that the new god was Percy.

I didn't really know anything about how someone becomes a god so if Percy was the new god his appearance had obviously changed. He also didn't seem too bothered by Annabeth being there even though she had broken up with him only a few months ago. When he did eventually look at her he still looked kind of mad at her since he was clearly glaring at her, but I guessed that he had already started to get over her, or maybe he already is over her but is still mad at her for some reason.

I didn't really know what that reason could be but I was sure that the new god was Percy, His appearance and clear dislike for Annabeth weren't the only reason I thought that. His voice also sounded vaguely familiar. Clearly it had changed as well but I was still certain that the new god was Percy.

When I looked at Annabeth I wasn't sure if she had come to the same conclusion I had. I didn't think she had based on the look on her face, I was pretty sure she was still trying to figure it out. Either that or she had but she was in denial, not wanting to believe that Percy could be the new olympian.

After the new god looked at Annabeth, he said, "Well Annabeth, I thought Athena's children are supposed to be smart, you should have figured out who I am by now,"

The amused smirk on his face only made me more certain that he was Percy. I decided to speak up before Annabeth could, "Percy?" I asked, wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes Pinecone face, it's me," he said, amusement obvious on his face as he looked at me.

After that, I think almost everyone in the room stared at him in shock. The gods, Chiron and I were the only exceptions. While almost everyone was speechless my dad spoke again. He said, "I introduce to you, Perseus, the god of time, tides, waves, heroes, swordsmanship, and loyalty,"

Damn, that's a lot of powerful domains. I glanced at Annabeth again, she was still staring at Percy, practically gaping at him in disbelief. Percy looked like he was amused by everyone's reactions. I guess I couldn't blame him, from his point of view they probably were funny.

"P-Percy," Annabeth stuttered, clearly not over her shock.

Coldly Percy replied, "You've lost the right to call me that Annabeth Chase,"

It was obvious that Percy was glaring at her. He was obviously still angry at her.

Annabeth went silent, looking even more shocked. I think she even paled a little.

After he finished his statement, Percy returned to ignoring her.

I was surprised too, I'd never heard Percy talk like that to anyone, not even to his many enemies.

I couldn't blame him for talking to her like that, she'd hurt him, and said things about him that weren't even true. I still didn't know what she was thinking when she'd cheated on Percy and left him.

As I looked at the gods, I was pretty sure some of them were finding Annabeth's nervous state amusing, it was just Apollo and Hermes who were obviously amused, most of the others didn't really seem to care all that much. Poseidon also seemed slightly amused, but I thought I could see another emotion on his face, and I wasn't exactly sure what it was. The gods became even more amused when my father announced that Annabeth would have to design Percy's palace and camp cabin. He also said that Jason would have to make sure that he gets a temple at Camp Jupiter.

When Zeus said all that Percy also looked slightly amused clearly enjoying the shocked and unhappy expression on Annabeth's face.

Our attention was drawn away from Percy as Poseidon spoke up. He said, "I have an announcement to make,"

Everyone looked at him as he continued speaking, he said "I have found a new wife,"

"Who is she?" my father questioned, obviously surprised.

"She is a mortal-" Poseidon continued.

"And you want to make her immortal!" My father replied sounding kind of annoyed now.

"Yes," Poseidon replied stating the obvious.

Frowning, my dad asked once again, "Who is she?"

For a moment I looked away from my father and Poseidon. As I looked around I saw that some of the other gods seemed interested in the conversation while others didn't seem to care. I also suspected that Percy already knew who Poseidon wanted to marry. My suspicions were quickly confirmed as Percy answered my father's question, he said, "She's Sally Jackson, my mother,"

Moments after the words left his mouth Aphrodite started squealing for some reason. I couldn't help but think that she was crazy. I was also surprised that Percy's Parents were back together. I thought that they both would have moved on by now. Especially since Sally had been married to Paul Blofis up until Almost a year ago.

Zeus ignored Aphrodite and confronted Poseidon about wanting to marry Sally. I didn't really know why my father was so annoyed about it, was it just that he didn't want to give immortality to a complete mortal? I didn't know but it was clear my father was annoyed.

When Poseidon said that he would marry Sally whether my father agreed or not. my father finally reluctantly gave in. He said, "Fine bring her here then!"

Percy spoke up once again, saying, "I will go get her,"

Percy stood from his throne before shrinking down to a more normal height. Even at a shorter height, he had to be at least 6 foot five if not taller.

I quickly turned away before Percy assumed his true form and left to go get his mom. Just as I was looking away from Percy I heard Annabeth mutter, "Show off,"

Even though she used to be my friend she seems to have changed and now she's just annoying. I knew her pretty well and I suspected she was jealous of Percy now that she knew he'd become a god. Maybe she was also annoyed by the fact that Percy seemed to have moved on from her.

Although Annabeth made it look like she was completely happy with her new boyfriend I suspected she wasn't. I hadn't been to camp in a while but I still heard some of the things that had been going on from Nico. to say Nico was Annoyed with Annabeth would be an understatement and I agreed with him. Nico had mentioned that most of the camp did as well since they basically shunned Annabeth now.

Everyone seemed to have gotten over the shock of Percy being a god. But Athena said something that shocked us all, "How could you do that to Percy Annabeth? He is a good man, He was nothing but faithful to you yet you betrayed him,"

Annabeth was clearly shocked by her mother's words and so where the rest of us. We all thought that Athena hated Percy, yet it seemed like that had changed.

Annabeth stuttered, "B- but mom I thought you hated Percy,"

Athena replied, "That's not true, Perseus has proven himself worthy of my approval, I'm wondering how you could be stupid enough to leave someone like him,"

It was clear that everyone was shocked, especially Poseidon since he probably didn't expect Athena to actually praise one of his children.

I thought Hermes might have been taking a video of the argument with his phone.

Annabeth shrieked, "Why are you defending him, mother? He wouldn't have gotten through any of his quests without me, it was his fault we fell into Tartarus!"

I couldn't believe what Annabeth was saying, it was all ridiculous, Percy had been on two quests that she wasn't even part of, and their fall into Tartarus wasn't his fault either.

Athena spoke up once again, "It wasn't his fault that you fell into Tartarus, it was Arachne's"

"No, it was his fault!" Annabeth insisted.

When I glanced at Poseidon I could tell he was furious and I was surprised he hadn't spoken up yet. it seemed he'd had enough of Annabeth's Lies though since he finally spoke up.

He said, "Watch your mouth girl, in case you have forgotten we are talking about my son and he is a god now so he could turn you into a pile of ashes at his feet with just a flick of his wrist. If you don't stop I might just do it for him,"

Annabeth paled even further and her new boyfriend was trying to comfort her, she was smart enough not to argue any further since I doubt Poseidon could have tolerated her much longer. If she had continued I probably would have spoken up as well since I was getting tired of listening to the ridiculous things she was saying.

Although they were no longer arguing Poseidon was still glaring at Annabeth and she was doing her best to ignore his furious gaze. Poseidon looked away from Annabeth when there was a flash of gold and green light as Percy Returned with his mother. Percy must have noticed the tension in the room since he asked, "What did I miss?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Well, I told you all I would update again, and here it is. This chapter is even longer than usual.

Percy's Point of view

I have to say that I found everyone's reaction to me becoming a god pretty amusing. Although I was still angry at Annabeth It had taken all of my self-control to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing at how shocked everyone was. Annabeth kept glancing at me nervously as if she was afraid I would blast her. I was sure I could do that if I really wanted to but I wasn't planning on it.

I also got a better look at the guy she'd left me for. I recognized him, although I didn't know him well, I'd seen him at camp plenty of times. Obviously I also never realized he was stealing my girlfriend. I knew his name was Stephen, he was a son of Morpheus, and he had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. I'm sure he wasn't as good to her as I had been. That didn't really matter now though since I have moved on and fallen for Amber, so I wasn't interested in Annabeth anymore.

As I left the throne room to go get my mom I was sure I heard Annabeth mutter, "show off,"

I really didn't care what she thought, I had moved on from her so her opinion meant nothing to me, if anything it just made me more amused.

When I arrived at my mom's apartment, I found her sitting on the couch, reading. She obviously heard me arrive since she looked up from her book. Her eyes widened in surprise. As she marked her place in her book, she asked, "Percy what are you doing here? shouldn't you be at the winter solstice meeting?"

Walking over to her I replied, "I was there mom, but dad announced that he wanted to marry you, and someone needed to get you so they could vote about making you immortal,"

Mom nodded and stood up. She stepped toward me and I could tell that she was nervous.

I replied, "It will be alright mom, Dad has enough of the other gods on his side. I'm sure they will agree to make you immortal,"

Once again mom nodded, although she still seemed nervous. I guess I couldn't blame her, she was a mortal, she'd never been to Olympus before, and the only god she had ever met was my dad. We didn't talk for very long before I told her to put her hand on my arm and shut her eyes. After she did that I teleported us to Olympus.

Once we got there mom seemed to be looking around taking everything in, while I immediately noticed there seemed to be a lot of tension in the room, I was kind of curious about what had happened while I was gone so I asked about it. the only response I got was Zeus saying, "It was just a discussion,"

I doubted that but I also guessed that either my dad or Apollo would probably fill me in later. When I glanced at her I could see that Annabeth seemed really nervous and Pale while my dad was clearly angry although he was trying to control it. Rather than returning to my throne, I stayed by my mother's side as Zeus boomed, "All in favour of allowing Sally Jackson to become an immortal!"

Everyone raised their hands except for Hera, Artemis, Athena, Ares, and Zeus. Dionysus didn't give his opinion since he was asleep in his throne with a wine magazine over his face. That didn't really matter though since enough people agreed with it that my mom would become immortal. Now she would be able to marry my dad. I was happy for them, they both had seemed lonely before they got back together. Well, that and the fact that I wouldn't have to worry about losing my mom anymore.

Now that the decision was made Zeus once again spoke, " Sally Jackson, you will now be made immortal,"

My father and Zeus spoke for a moment, possibly discussing who would make my mom immortal. That's when I thought of something I could do that, and it would certainly shock the demigods even more. I spoke up, "Lord Zeus, Dad, if you don't mind I will make her immortal,"

My dad and Zeus exchanged glances before Zeus replied, "Very well Perseus, you can make your mother immortal,"

I turned to her and before I did anything I said, "I'm sorry mom, but this is probably going to hurt,"

"Okay Percy, she said, and I guessed she was probably bracing herself for the pain that would probably come soon. I gently placed my hand on her forehead, and quietly began to chant in Ancient Greek. I concentrated on giving her immortality as well as some other abilities she would need in order to fulfill her role as my dad's queen. As I did that gold and sea green light surrounded her. I noticed that the demigods had to look away due to the brightness. Annabeth had been too shocked to look away so her boyfriend covered her eyes, and shut his own eyes. Once I finished the light gradually faded and I removed my hand from my mom's forehead

Looking at her I could see that she no longer had any signs of aging. the grey streaks she'd had in her hair were now gone, and the few wrinkles that had begun to form on her face were also gone. She could have been in her twenties, except we all knew she wasn't. Even I had to admit that she looked beautiful. Although I thought that anyway, even before I made her immortal.

For a moment, my dad stared at her, practically gaping at her. She smiled at him. I also suspected that she was amused by his shocked expression. Moments after that, I led her over to my throne where I made a smaller chair appear next to it. She sat down on it before the meeting continued.

I thought the meeting might devolve into the arguments that are typical of the olympian council. Much to my surprise, Zeus said, "Demigods! all of you except Thalia step forward!

Looking confused, the demigods did what they were told and bowed to us. I had no idea what Zeus was planning so I mentally contacted my dad to find out if he knew what was going on.

When I asked it seemed he had also been left out of the loop for some reason.

Zeus was still talking, he said, "Demigods! Because most of you fought in the second giant war, and some of you also fought in the second titan war, we believe that you deserve larger rewards than what you have already received.

We will give all of you Partial immortality!"

I was both surprised and annoyed by what Zeus had just revealed. I was okay with it when it came to most of my friends, but Annabeth would also be getting it, and that annoyed me a bit. My dad must have suspected what I was thinking, because he contacted me and said, "Think about it Percy, if she is immortal you could make her life even more difficult."

I had to admit he had a point although I didn't think I would do anything to her unless she really starts bothering me for some reason. I've found someone else so I shouldn't really hold a grudge against her. After this, we made the demigods partial immortal, as we did it a golden glow surrounded them. After we finished it took a few moments before the glow faded completely.

That seemed to be the last thing we needed to do since Zeus said, "You are Dismissed!" After those words, the gods started to leave the throne room.

I stood from my throne and shrunk myself down to my usual height. My mom stood from her chair and I made it vanish from the throne room. I started walking toward Chiron and the demigods as they were also preparing to leave. Before they could I told them to stay a little longer since I wanted to talk to them.

After we started talking I told most of my friends and Chiron that they could treat me like they always have, they were like family to me so I didn't want them to treat me differently because I was a god. Not only that but I don't really like the formalities that the other gods insist on. Annabeth and her new boyfriend were really the only ones that this didn't apply to.

Leo was one of the first ones to ask me a question, "So you are the god of time now?"

Smiling for the moment I replied, "Yes Leo, I'm the god of time, as well as a few other things that I'm sure Zeus told you earlier,"

Leo said, "That's cool… then he seemed to have an afterthought and blurted, "Wait, can you time travel!"

Smirking, I answered, "Yes,"

I had shocked them once again and started laughing at their expressions.

Thalia seemed to have a less pleasant thought, "Wait so if you're the god of time does that mean that your powers are similar to…

I'm not sure why she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew who she meant even though she hadn't said his name I knew who she meant. she was asking if my powers were similar to Kronos' I couldn't help but remember when I'd fought him on the princess Andromeda, and during the battle of Manhattan, If I ever have to face him again, it would be an interesting contest since I was a god now, and we have a domain in common. Of course, I don't want to have to face him again, but since I'm immortal now, who knows what will eventually happen in my future.

In response to her question, I said, "I don't really know what all his powers were, but I'm sure I probably have some that are similar,"

I mostly tried to ignore Annabeth and her new boyfriend as I spoke to the others. Of course, Annabeth wasn't happy with that and decided to butt into the conversation I was having with Chiron. Not only that but she asked what had to be the dumbest question I'd heard all day, and I'd been talking to Ares earlier. She asked, "Why did you leave?"

I replied, "are you really that stupid Annabeth? I left because I was upset after you betrayed me! What did you expect me to do? stay and wait for you to change your mind and come running back! Hades no! Don't come crying to me if he breaks up with you, You and I are over!"

After that, I told Chiron and the demigods who are actually my friends that I would talk to them another time. Maybe I'd Iris message them or maybe I'd visit camp, I wasn't sure yet. Either way, the demigods had to leave and Mom and I had to go to Camp Jupiter so they could find out about us. After Chiron and the demigods left I teleported both of us to Camp Jupiter. As we arrived I heard Jupiter explaining that a new Olympian had been added to the council, he also told them my domains.

As mom and I arrived we took our place at the end of the row of gods as Jupiter had almost finished his explanation. Reyna asked, "My lords and Ladies, with all due respect, who is the new god or goddess?"

That was when I decided to answer for him, saying, "I can answer that," The legionaries' attention immediately shifted from Jupiter and the other gods to me. I said, "Long time no see Reyna," I was going to tell them who I was if someone didn't figure it out first. I was just giving them a chance to think about it.

After a short silence, Hazel spoke up first, "Percy?"

I replied, "Hey Hazel, it's been a while."

She smiled, and I could tell that all the legionaries were shocked that I was the new god. I wasn't even sure if they'd known that I'd left Camp Half-Blood. Regardless they knew now, and that's all that really matters. Now that the Campers knew that I was the new god, my father told them who my mom was, and why she was with us.

Now that they were informed I knew we would probably be leaving soon, although I would probably stay a bit longer to talk to Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. I'd noticed that my roman form is a bit different from my greek one. The first thing I noticed was that Riptide had taken on the form of a roman gladius. The other changes weren't as obvious so I only noticed them later on. It was after everything was revealed that Reyna spoke up again. She looked at me as she said, "We heard about what Annabeth did to you, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, after the gods offered me godhood again, I decided it could be a new start, I'm happy now,"

Silence ensued for a few moments as no one spoke, the legionaries seemed to have gotten over the shock of me being the new god. It soon became obvious that most of them had accepted me and would honour me just as they did the other gods. Although I still considered Reyna, Frank, and Hazel my friends, The personality of my roman aspect was a bit different from my Greek one. As my Roman aspect, I was more accepting of Respect and formalities. I was also more serious.

That all became evident when Frank finally broke the silence. "We will follow you, Lord Perseus,"

I think he meant it as a show of respect. After his statement, Reyna nodded in agreement I nodded in acknowledgment before Reyna took the gesture one step further by bowing. Catching on to what she was doing, the rest of the Romans followed her lead doing the same. At that moment something surprising happened. I noticed one of the Romans' Pila was flying toward me.


End file.
